femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Majo (Crayon Shin-Chan: Pursuit Of The Balls Of Darkness)
Majo (チーママ・マホ) is a villainess from the 1997 anime movie Crayon Shin-Chan: Pursuit Of The Balls Of Darkness (クレヨンしんちゃん 暗黒タマタマ大追跡). She is the deputy head of the evil Tamayomi (たまよみ) clan (also known in some versions as the Clan Of The Cataplines). They are led by an old woman called Nakamura and work out of the hostess club that she owns. Majo is an expert at gymnastic martial arts and attacks with deceptively powerful ribbons that are able to slice their way through objects you wouldn’t expect them to. She is also the commander of a group of evil henchwomen known as the Hostess Corps. Majo dresses in a tight minidress with a jacket, and wears long gloves, sunglasses and high heels. Her subordinates dress in a very similar way to her but with different coloured clothing. Her outfit catches the attention of Shin Chan’s dad who excitedly describes some of the bad girls by saying “They had these tight miniskirts. And up front was so open you could see their cleavage!”. Majo also has another outfit that she wears; a red leotard that she changes into when she battles the heroes near the end of the movie. The Tamayomi clan are hell bent on getting their hands on a magic ball that can unleash the imprisoned Devil Jack, they have the goal of taking over the world with Devil Jack’s evil power. At the start of the movie Majo and the Hostess Corps greet a fellow clan member at the airport, where he has flown in after obtaining the ball. But before the Tamayomi clan can leave with the ball it is stolen by a rival clan called the Tamayura. The Tamayura are the good guys and are trying to stop the ball falling into the wrong hands. The Tamayura characters who we see most on screen are 3 transvestite siblings. Majo and the Hostess Corps attack the Tamayura clan in the airport, but the good guys manage to defeat them and get away with the ball. The following day, the Tamayura clan go into a town occupied by the main protagonist Shin Chan and his family. Shin Chan meets one of the Tamayura by the water and ends up taking the ball from him. The Tamayura soon realises it is missing and tracks it down later that evening to Shin Chan’s house where it turns out his baby sister Himawari has swallowed it. The rest of the movie involves the good Tamayura clan protecting Shin Chan’s family and trying to get the ball out of his baby sister, with the evil Majo and the rest of her clan on their trail. The two clans battle inside clubs and even a supermarket, where Majo and her goons manage to capture two of the Tamayura siblings. They also eventually capture the baby Himawari later on as well. In Majo’s final battle she switches to her red leotard outfit and battles Shin Chan’s family, the Tamayura clan and even her fellow clan member Satake, who betrays the group by returning the kidnapped baby to her family after feeling guilt. Majo shows off her gymnastic fighting skills but ultimately ends up on the losing side. She is defeated off screen by Satake and later shown knocked out on the floor along with some of her Hostess Corps henchwomen. During the credits, it is revealed that she and the rest of the evil Tamayomi clan members were arrested and placed in jail. Video Game Majo appears as an enemy character in the Nintendo DS video game Crayon Shin-Chan: Arashi O Yobu Cinema Land. She is dressed in her red leotard outfit from the movie and her method of attack is whipping Shin Chan with her gymnastic ribbon. Gallery Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 01.jpg|The evil Majo and her Hostess Corps henchwomen greet a clan member at the airport Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 02.jpg|Majo at the airport Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 03.jpg|Majo gives the ball to her henchwomen, but the good guys appear and take it... Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 04.jpg|...so Majo orders the Hostess Corps to attack the heroes and get it back Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 12.jpg|Majo, with her boss Nakamura and another clan member Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 13.jpg|Majo listening Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 14.jpg|Majo is ready for action Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 16.jpg|Majo looks for the heroes, with defeated henchwomen at her feet Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 17.jpg|Members of the evil Tamayomi clan Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 18.jpg|Members of the evil Tamayomi clan Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 19G.gif|Majo and a henchwoman show the heroes that these are no ordinary ribbons Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 20G.gif|Majo kidnaps the baby in a supermarket Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 21G.gif|Majo throws the young Shin Chan away like he was trash Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 22G.gif|Majo delivers a kick to one of the heroes Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 25G.gif|Majo slips on a banana and falls Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 26.jpg|The bad girls failed to kidnap the baby, but managed to capture two of the heroes instead Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 27.jpg|Majo and the clan in possession of the baby Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 28.jpg|The bad girls have the baby and two tied up heroes Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 29.jpg|Majo showing the heroes the captive baby Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 30G.gif|Hostess Corps help Majo change into her leotard battle outfit Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 31.jpg|Majo and her evil henchwomen are ready to battle Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 32.jpg|Majo and the Hostess Corps Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 34G.gif|Majo doing battle with the traitor Satake, after he decided to return the baby to the good guys Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 35.jpg|Majo in her leotard battle outfit Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 36.jpg|Majo in her leotard battle outfit Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 38.jpg|Defeated bad girls Majo Hostess Corps Shin Chan Balls Of Darkness 39.jpg|The evil Tamayomi clan in jail Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Bare-Handed Category:Betrayed Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Choker Necklace Category:Evil Laugh Category:Gang Member Category:Hegemony Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leotard Category:Low Cut Top Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Martial Artist Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Sports Category:Sunglasses Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested